


To unmerit the slight

by SilverLynxx



Series: Thorki Drabbles [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What have I done now?" he asked wearily, running his hand through his lank hair.</p><p>Loki tipped his head ever so slightly, green eyes narrowing. "Whatever do you mean, Thor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To unmerit the slight

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wrote two or so months ago for Brodinsons on Tumblr when they weren't feeling that great.

Thor closed the door to his chambers with a heavy thud and a heavier sigh, and then turned to face into the shadow laden room only to jerk back with a flinch. "Brother" Thor said, upon taking a split second to compose himself at finding his brother unexpectedly in his rooms. "What have I done now?" he asked wearily, running his hand through his lank hair.

Loki tipped his head ever so slightly, green eyes narrowing. 

"Whatever do you mean, Thor?" the sorcerer murmured, taking several slow, contemplative steps forward. Thor merely stood and let his brother skulk towards him, as if resigned to a fate Loki was not privy to. “Why such a weight upon your brow, brother?” Loki murmured, cool fingers reaching up to ply Thor with a too-soft caress. The fact Thor visibly refrained himself from leaning to or from the touch did not go unnoticed. 

“The only reason I have seen you of late, brother, is to be the base of your pranks and frustration. I have come to find your presence… disquieting …” Thor expected a snide remark to follow, or some prank to unlatch and douse him in an unsavoury substance as Loki cackled his way out of his room. 

Instead he felt slender hands cup his jaw and thin lips slide against his own, deepening into a possessive, hungry kiss. They broke apart reluctantly, Thor thoughtlessly following Loki until he came to himself and drew back as well, Loki’s fingertips rasping against his stubble as they rubbed tender circles against his cheek. 

“I have clearly been failing to treat you as one should a brother, and lover,” Loki murmured, drawing Thor’s face down to pepper him with kisses and teasing nips to his ear. “Come, allow me to make amends,” he coaxed, moving backwards to guide Thor towards the bed. As they delved into the sheets, Thor held Loki close, as if he would fade from existence, and Loki made sure all was forgiven by the end of the night.


End file.
